


Much Ado About Nothing

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AUSwanQueen, F/F, Fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Theatrical Modern transpositions of  Much Ado About NothingRegina Mills as BeatriceEmma Swan as Benedicta
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Much Ado About Nothing

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49324788587/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49324788522/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
